


Drei Sekunden

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Slash, kind of?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: Zwischen dem Ende der Vergangenheit und dem Anfang der Zukunft.





	Drei Sekunden

**Author's Note:**

> Für alle Menschen, die mich die Zeit vergessen lassen.

~

  

 

Die Gegenwart dauert drei Sekunden.

Natürlich beruht im Grunde alles auf den biochemischen und biophysikalischen Abläufen im Gehirn und ein Zeitunterschied von 30 Millisekunden genügt, um ein zweites Mal ein "Jetzt" zu erleben - doch dabei handelt es sich nur um stroboskopartige Eindrücke.

Gliedert man die Zeit bewusst, so dauert die Gegenwart drei Sekunden.

 

Eins

 

Zwei

 

Er liegt im Bett. Es ist früh. Neben ihm ein blonder Haarschopf. Ruhig. Schimmernd. Schön. Ein bisschen wie ein sonniger Herbsttag im Oktober. Zerwühlt und ausgewaschen. Leuchtend. Warm. Kein Sommer mehr. Aber auch noch kein Winter.

Und während er das denkt, verstreichen die nächsten drei Sekunden. Die nächste Gegenwart.

 

Eins

 

Zwei

 

Der Herbst bleibt. Weil Thiel bleibt. Thiel bleibt immer. Wenn alle anderen gehen, ist Thiel noch da.

Wenn Uhren zu laut ticken. Wenn Blut von Zeigern tropft. Wenn drei Sekunden mal wieder viel zu wenig sind.

Thiel ist immer da. 

Und die Gegenwart dauert drei Sekunden.

 

Eins

 

Zwei

 

Mit den Augen öffnen sich die Tore zur Welt. Sie sind der Himmel und das Meer zugleich. Fliegen fühlt sich auch nur wie schwimmen an. Es ist leichter als er gedacht hat.

 

Eins

 

Zwei

 

Die Gegenwart dauert drei Sekunden.

Das ist vielleicht zu lange. Vielleicht ist es zu kurz. Ganz gewiss aber ist es vergänglich. In drei Sekunden schon vorbei.

 

Eins

 

Zwei

 

Er zählt im Kopf mit. Was eben noch die Gegenwart war, ist nun die Vergangenheit. Doch Thiel ist immer noch da.

Thiel ist nicht vergänglich. Thiel ist immer da.

Eine Hand streift durch Haare wie der Herbstwind durchs Laub. Leise. Schüchtern fast. Manchmal ist sie wild, ungezähmt. Jetzt nicht.

 

Eins

 

Zwei

 

Boerne schließt die Augen.

Die Gegenwart dauert drei Sekunden. 

Und Thiel ist die Unendlichkeit.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Die Quelle.](http://www.ptb.de/massstaebe/heft_6/massstaebe_06_06.pdf) Aus der übrigens auch der Satz aus meiner Summary stammt.


End file.
